Hetalia: Omen of the Stars
by Ivy and Dove
Summary: When Starclan believes that the Dark Forest is too strong for even the Three, they look for help outside of the Clans. With th hetalia characters in ThunderClan, how will the plot line change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This isn't my first Warrior story, or my first hetalia story, but it's my first cross over. If I get anything wrong, it doesn't matter what it is, please tell me. In this story you'll find PruCan, GerIta, UsUk, and Spamano. I'm not sure how obvious it'll be yet, but those pairings will be there.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like the story. The next chapter will be up soon. And please review!**

Water rumbled and foamed, overflowing a smooth lip of a rock and tumbling down to form a pool. Rainbows danced in the setting sun and the waterfall's spray. Three cats sat at the top, just upstream of the waterfall. They watched as the forth cat approached, stalking across the moss that covered the bank.

"In the name of all the Clans, why did you choose to meet here?" The blue-gray she-cat questioned, standing now in front of the waiting cats. She irritably shook one forepaw, flicking off a couple drops of water. "It's far too wet, and I can't hear myself think."

Another she-cat, this one with ragged gray fur, turned to face her. "Stop complaining, Bluestar." She meowed. "I chose this place _because_ it's damp and noisy. I have things to say that I don't want any other cat to overhear."

The only tom, a golden tabby, motioned with his tail. "Come and sit by me. There's a dry spot just here."

Bluestar padded over to him and sat down with a sniff. "If this is dry, Lionheart, then I'm a mouse." To the gray she-cat, she added "Well, Yellowfang? What is it?"

"The prophecy had not been fulfilled." Yellowfang meowed. "The Three have come together at last, but two of the cats might not recognize the third. And with the Place of No Stars growing, they may not be enough."

"Are you sure we've got the right Three this time?" Bluestar asked sharply.

"You know we have." The last she-cat, a beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white, dipped her head gently to her former Clan leader. "Didn't we all have the same dream on the night the One was born?"

Bluestar flicked her tail. "You could be right, Spottedleaf. But so much has gone wrong that it's hard to trust anything now. What if Yellowfang is right, that the Three are not enough?"

"If Jayfeather and Lionblaze don't recognize the One, there will be more trouble." Yellowfang spoke again. "I want to send them a sign."

"What?" Bluestar stood and waved her tail commandingly, as if she still had authority over the three cats in front of her. "Yellowfang, have you forgotten that this prophecy isn't even ours? It could be dangerous to interfere with it. I think we should leave it alone."

Spottedleaf blinked, puzzled. "Dangerous?"

"Do you think it's a good idea to have cats in the Clans who are more powerful than the stars?" Bluestar challenged, looking each cat in the eye. "More powerful than us, their warrior ancestors?" Her tail swept in a wide gesture in include their unseen Clanmates, who were elsewhere in the beautiful forests of Starclan. "What will become of ThunderClan if-"

"Have faith, Bluestar." Lionheard interrupted calmly. "There are good and loyal cats."

"We thought that about Hollyleaf!" Bluestar growled.

"We won't be wrong again." Yellowfang mewed. "Wherever the prophecy came from, we have to trust it. And we have to trust our Clanmates beside the lake."

Spottedleaf bagan to speak, but the sound of a cat moved through the undergrowth a few fox-lengths upstream interrupted her. A silver-furred she-cat burst from the undergrowth and ran toward them, starlight swirling around her paws.

"Feathertail!" Bluestar exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Are you spying on us?"

"We're all Clanmates now," The silver she-cat replied. "I guessed why you were meeting, and-"

"This is ThunderClan business, Feathertail." Yellowfand pointed out.

"No, it's not!" Feathertail flashed back. "Jayfeather and Lionbaze are half WindClan- Crowfeather's sons." Her blue eyes were filled with distress. "I care about what happens to them. I _have_ to watch over them. And I grieve for Hollyleaf just as much as you do."

Spottedleaf touched the RiverClan she-cat on the shoulder with her tail. "She's right. Let her stay."

Yellowfang shrugged. "They aren't your sons, Feathertail." She meowed with unexpected gentleness. "We can warn them and guide them, but in the end they will go their own way."

"All sons and daughters so that, Yellowfang." Bluestar commented.

Yellowfang's face darkened for a few heartbeats, her amber eyes fixed on the distance as if she was watching a lifetime of painful memories in the sky. The sun was sinking bellow the horizon, and red-streaked clouds faded to indigo. The foam from the waterfall below paled in the shadows.

"So what do we do now?" Lionheart prompted. "Yellowfang, you mentioned sending a sign."

Bluestar spoke before Yellowfang could. "I still think we shouldn't get involved. The third cat is already strong and clever, even if we don't know what her special power will be. If she's the right one, won't she figure everything out by herself?"

"We can't sit by and do nothing!" Feathertail protested, her claws sinking into the damp ground beneath her. "These young cats need our help. Even with the third cat, the Dark Forest may be too much for them. They need our help."

"I think so, too." Lionheart agreed with a nod. "If we had done something sooner"- he glanced at Bluestar -"Hollyleaf might not have been lost."

Bluestar's neck fur bristled. "Hollyleaf made her own choices. These cats have to live their own lives. No cat can do it for them."

"No, but we can help them." Spottedleaf meowed. "I agree with Yellowfang. I think we should send them help."

"I can see you've all made up your minds." Bluestar sighed, her neck fur laying flat again. "What do you have in mind, Spottedleaf?"

Spottedleaf's tail flicked back and forth before replying, "I think we need help from cats outside the Clan. Cats of a higher being."

"Is that wise?" Bluestar questioned. "To bring in more cats from outside the Clan and depend on them, and the Three, to save the Clan? The prophecy says nothing about outsiders."

"We need to do the most we can to keep the Clans alive, Bluestar." Spottedleaf replied. "And I'll be sure to pick just the right cats to carry this responsibility. They won't be just any kittypet or stray loner. I'll go warn Firestar of the new arrivals." She stood and turned to leave, stalking over the damp moss as she disappeared into the ThunderClan leader's dreams.

"I'll send an Omen." Yellowfang bowed her head, and briefly the other cats saw beyond her matted fur and brusque manner to the deep wisdom the medicine cat held. "An Omen of the Stars."

"Which cat will you send it to?" Bluestar stared. "Lionblaze or Jayfeather?"

Yellowfang's amber eyes glowed in the last light as she turned to her former leader. "Neither," She meowed. "I will send it to the third cat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm sorry for the long wait. This isn't my favorite story to write, so the updates won't be too often. But don't worry, I'm still updating. I hope you like this chapter. Please review.**

The first thing Canada noticed was the heat. Why was it so uncomfortably warm? He shifted where he lay, hoping that it would just go away by it's self, but after a few seconds he opened his eyes. In front of him was a forest, an unhealthy looking one at that. The ground under him was dry and powdery and the sun beat down on him harshly.

He sat up and took a better look at his surroundings. To the right was a large, empty patch of dry dirt and mud slowly sloping down to a large puddle of water in the middle. He couldn't tell when the mud stopped and when the water began. Did that used to be a lake? Was he at the edge of a drying lake? Looking to the left, was an unhappy looking forest. The leaves on the trees drooped with thirst and the grass was yellowing. A group of flowers wilted in the scorching sun without water.

But as Canada looked around himself, he noticed he wasn't the only one here. Pressed against him were cats, each of them looking very familiar. It took him a moment, but he remembered who they where. That was America's cat, easily recognizable with his fluffy mane. And there was Gino, Italy's cat, with Germany's cat beside him. There where more, but he didn't really pay much attention as he looked down at himself now.

Wait, were those paws? And fur? And a tail? And... And... He was a cat? For the first time, he noticed everything was much bigger than normal and he could see his surroundings clearly without his glasses. He took a deep breath, feeling himself start to shake with confusion and that confusion turning into panic. He took another breath, willing himself to stay calm. He looked himself over, finding that he was his cat, or he had the same pelt as his cat did. He was a white cat with a light brown mane and tail, just lighter than America's cat.

But wait... If Canada was a cat, then that means that the other cats where the personifications too, not just their cats. He turned to his brother, using a paw to sake him awake. "Alfred!" He said, finding it surprisingly natural to move and talk. When America didn't wake up, he shook him harder and tried to meow a little louder, "Alfred, wake up!"

This time, America's eyes blinked open. He sat up quickly and looked around wildly, his brown tail fluffing up in his panic. He seemed to calm down at the sight of his friends around him and turned to look at Canada. "M-Mattie?" He asked. "Dude, what happened? We're cats!"

"Calm down, America. I don't know why we are cats." He answered. "Help me wake the others."

Together, the brothers began to make their way around the group, waking each cat. Each person... err cat, had reacted in their own way. Of course, Italy had jumped up and began talking so quickly, not even Germany could understand. Japan accepted it all calmly, showing no expression as usual. England woke and stared at the forest as if he could see another cat, but Canada passed it off as him just seeing his magic fairy friends.

Finally, they settled in a circle and Canada silently listed their names in his head. Counting, he found that there were ten of them. There was him, America, England, France, the Italy twins, Germany, Japan, Prussia, and Spain.

Naturally, Germany stood and took charge. He stood at the head of the group and began to think of a plan in his mind. How started to speak, "Listen up! I-" He broke off quickly, ears twitching as they heard the undergrowth rustle behind him. "Someone's here." He whispered, fur bristling. Japan stood up beside him, claws out and ready.

Heartbeats later, four cats stepped into the clearing. There were three toms and a she-cat.

"I told you that I smelled other cats!" A cream colored tom with a stumpy tail said proudly. The other cats beside him paid him no attention, as they took up a battle ready position and a golden brown tom stepped forward, shouldering the first tom behind him.

"Who are you and what are you doing on our territory?" The golden brown tabby demanded. His claws weren't out, but it was clear that he was uncomfortable with so many strangers in his home.

"I am Germany," Germany stepped forward to greet him, understanding that they where trespassing on these cats' territory and not wanting to start any unnecessary conflict in any way. Who knows how many of them there could be back at their camp? "We didn't know that we were on your territory, we'll be leaving now-"

"Wait," A large golden tabby tom spoke. His amber eyes scanned Canada and the others carefully. "Didn't Jayfeather say something about new cats coming to the Clan?"

"I hadn't expected so many though..." A ginger-and-white she-cat spoke. Canada had to stop himself from staring at her. On her face were big scars and she was missing an eye and part of an ear. How did that happen to the poor cat? He wondered, having to tare his eyes away from her. He noticed his brother staring and flicked his ear with a warning hiss.

The golden brown tabby, who seemed to be their leader, paused in thought. After a long moment, he meowed, "Fine. Would you come with us to our camp?"

Germany looked over the group of personifications and nodded. All together, they began their walk into the forest. Matthew found himself walking between Prussia and the ginger-and-white she-cat.

They made their way to the camp with little conversation and, at least to Canada, in an awkward atmosphere.

When they arrived at camp, Canada couldn't help but look around with wide eyes. The camp was huge! And there were countless cats, from small kits to elders moving around the clearing.

They where in a big stone hollow. There was a cave half way up the wall with a steep slope leading up to it. A small pile was made up of dead mice and birds off to the side. Canada quickly moved on, not wanting to look too closely at it. There were multiple dens around the camp, but at the moment he couldn't pick out which one was used for what because he got distracted by the many cats.

In the middle of camp, a white queen watched two she-kits play. One kit was gray, the other a white tabby. A long furred white tom came over and greeted the ginger-and-white she-cat, staring at Canada and the others suspiciously. A young dark brown she-cat stood with moss in her jaws outside a den. Next to her layed three elders, all staying in the cool shade of the den.

"I'll get Firestar." The ginger tabby said and ran off up the slope to the cave half way up the camp's wall. He paused at the entrance, called a warning, and then pushed his way inside.

"Who is Firestar?" America asked aloud, looking confused.

The golden brown tom glanced at him. "Firestar is our leader."

A moment later, the golden tabby appeared again, this time with a bright ginger tom, who Canada guessed was Firestar. His green eyes scanned over the large group.

"Firestar," the golden brown tom dipped his head in greeting. "We brought the cats you wanted. They where found on the edge of the lake."

Firestar looked over the cats, his green eyes giving nothing away. "There are more of you than I was expecting." He meowed after a moment. "Who's your leader?"

Germany stepped forward, no one protesting. "I am." He dipped his head respectfully, as he had seen the other cats do it.

"What's all your names?" Firestar asked him, sitting down. A couple cats gathered around them, standing behind the group or coming to Firestar's side.

"I am Germany." He began. Canada blinked, wondering for a moment if it was the best idea to tell these cats their county names instead of human names. But remembering that they were just cats, he shrugged it off.

"I'm his awesome brother, Prussia!" Prussia broke in with a loud voice.

"Yes, that is Prussia." Germany said as if he had a headache. "Then this is Japan, Italy and Romano, Spain, England, France, and America and, uh... Canada."

Firestar looked them all over, seeming to have some questions, but he didn't speak them. "Starclan has told me there will be a group of cats found in our territory who are to join our Clan. You are those cats. Come, we will make it official." He padded up to the ledge half way up the stone wall and looked out over the camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" He yowled.

Starclan? Canada wondered. Did someone already know that they would be coming? And since when were they joining their 'Clan'? Canada wasn't too sure he wanted to live in the wild with all these strangers around him. If he was going to be a cat, shouldn't he find an owner?

Around them, cats settled down to listen to their leader. Queens pulled their kits close, elders watched from the side, and the few cats who were in the dens came out to watch.

"As you all know by now, Starclan has told me of these new arrivals." Firestar began. "Following their orders, we are taking them into the Clan." He looked down at them now. "You are going to receive your apprenticeship names and a mentor. Only when your finished with your training, will you get your warrior name. Each of you, step forward."

Hesitantly, Canada followed his orders. He looked down the row of his group to see their reactions. Wasn't anyone else bothered by all this? Would they really let this _cat_ change their names?

But to his relief, everyone seemed to disagree with Firestar. Even Italy, who shifted from one foot to another and whispered nervously to his brother. No one wanted to change their name. As counties, their names were a symbol of pride and importance. Only someone truly important can change a personification's own name.

"Germany, you will now be known as-"

"I am sorry to interrupt, Firestar." Germany spoke, raising his voice above the angry yowls of protest and hisses directed at him. "But I think we would all like to keep our names."

"If we are to join this Clan of yours," France agreed, looking at the upset cats around them. "I would at least want to keep my beautiful name."

Firestar's ears twitched, giving away his slight irritation. "Very well." He said. "But you will still be given mentors. Germany, your mentor will be Brakenfur." The golden brown tabby from earlier walked up and touched noses with Germany, ignoring the surprised flinch the nation tried holding back as they touched.

Gilbert, you will get Brambleclaw. Francis..." He continued down the line until he reached Canada.

"And finally, Canada, your mentor will be Brightheart." Brightheart? He looked around for the cat, and noticed the ginger-and-white tabby from earlier padding towards him. She touched noses with him in a friendly way and they backed away to the side of the camp.

"Because your new to the Clan's ways, I think we should tour the territory and explain how the Clan's work." Brightheart told him. "Tomorrow we can begin training."

Canada nodded in understanding and was about to talk, but was interrupted by a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey, Mattie!" America walked over with his mentor, Thornclaw. "Can we join you?"

Canada looked to his mentor for an answer and she nodded. "That's fine. But we should hurry before it gets too late." She lead them out of camp to begin the tour.


End file.
